


The Dust Pans and Otaku Wigs series

by ChihiroAndByakuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroAndByakuya/pseuds/ChihiroAndByakuya
Summary: This is a collection of one shots I wrote on tumblr about this ship, with Oumasai occasionally, they are all fluff, it's also set in an AU with no killing game





	1. Making An Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing this sort of thing, so I'm not good, XD, sorry. Just try not to flame, you don't have to comment if you don't want to, I hope you enjoy!

_Note this is my first one-shot, it's also set in an AU without a killing game, in a normal high school._

 

Romance was a thing Kirumi wasn't that familiar with, she always put her work before her own love life, plus, what use would falling in love do? If she fell in love, it would distract her. Plus, who would be able to catch her eye?

One day, she got her answer.

It was a normal class day, Kirumi was sitting down in her seat as the teacher began talking about tornados, she wondered what this had anything to do with the lesson, they were talking about science and for some reason it went into a conversation about tornados.

Kirumi just sighed and looked at her notes which she had taken down that previously, luckily for her, it was the last lesson of the day, all she needed to do now was do her homework, serve everyone, clean, do all the other jobs she was assigned and then go to sleep for the night.

Well, that would of been her plans had Kaito not messed everything up. But in a way, could she also thank him?

It started when the teacher had his back turned away from the students to start typing on his laptop, Kirumi assumed that he wanted to find another job because teaching the class would probably be difficult. Kaito noticed that the teacher wasn't looking, so he threw a paper plane and it landed in front of Maki.

Maki picked it up to read it. She ripped out a page of her copy book and scribbled a note down before attaching the note to the plane and throwing it back to Kaito, if she attempted to hit his face, it worked.

Things got a bit out of hand afterwards, Kirumi had to cover her hands over her head, as for a few seconds she thought it would help protect her against the planes, but it didn't.

The teacher probably would of ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that Ouma literally took out a water balloon (Where did he get that??) and threw it near Maki but it accidentally hit the teacher instead.

"Alright that's it." The teacher said standing up. "Everyone is getting detention! Stay behind for an hour!" The teacher stormed out of the door and locked it, leaving the students in the room.

Kirumi sighed, shaking her head, the whole class was in trouble and most of them didn't even do anything. The teacher didn't even assign them work to do. She just took out some of her books to begin her homework when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head around to see who this person was.

The person who tapped her was the ultimate cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane. She seemed to be happy for some strange reason.

Kirumi blushed a bit when the blue haired girl started to talk to her, she was saying something but Kirumi couldn't take it in. She was mesmerised by the fact a cute girl was talking to her. It wasn't until Tsumugi said "Kirumi? Are you listening?" That she actually began talking.

"S-sorry Shirogane-chan, I was thinking of my plans for the rest of the day..." Kirumi began to say, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's fine Kirumi, do you have any blank sheets of paper I can borrow? I want to design a cosplay." Kirumi nodded, and checked her copybook, went into the middle of the copy and took out a page from it before passing it to Tsumugi.

Tsumugi nodded to say thank you and took out some pencils and began drawing, Kirumi turned around and began to do her homework, her mind was on Tsumugi the whole time though.

 _Must focus_ she thought as she began rubbing out some answers in her copies. She finally managed to get her mind to concentrate on her work and began to finish all the homework she had, which, to be honest, wasn't that much today.

She smiled as she put her books into her bag, but then she felt the tap on her shoulder again.

"Hello again Kirumi! I have managed to design a perfect maids outfit for you!" She smiled, showing Kirumi the outfit she drew.

Kirumi blinked for a few seconds before she looked closer at it, "Shirogane-chan! I can't wear that! That's too revealing!"

It was true, there weren't any straps on the dress, the dress BARELY went above her chest, the skirt area of the dress was too short and Kirumi was pretty certain the blue haired girl would make it a small size and really tight.

"Don't worry Kirumi, the dress would look amazing on you. Just try it on for a day! Please?" Kirumi didn't want to wear it, but she also didn't want to disappoint the girl who designed it, she knew Tsumugi preferred others wearing her costumes instead of herself.

Kirumi felt a tightness in her chest with nervousness and regret, she didn't want to say this but she knew it was for the best.

She opened her mouth to talk but then the wrong words came out.

"...Fine."

Tsumugi smiled.

"However, I don't believe I should be encouraging your behaviour, hence why I will be choosing when I should wear this dress."

Her smile disappeared but then shrugged it off, "Okay! As long as you wear it!"

Kirumi nodded before the teacher walked back in and dismissed the class.

\-----------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since Tsumugi and Kirumi had their talk, and since then the two girls had became closer as a result, Tsumugi would often bring Kirumi into her room and measure her for the outfit. Kirumi didn't want to wear it but she didn't want to hurt the cosplayer's feelings.

Something about the blue haired girl made her feel strange, she felt a tightness in her chest that she couldn't explain, she never felt this before, what was this feeling? So sudden, and new?

She brushed these feelings off as she began making breakfast for the class, it was a weekend so they all had time to do their weekend homework and hopefully do some chores for once! She already finished her homework last night before she went to bed, hopefully the other would do the same today.

She finally managed to put the last dish on the table before walking to get a jar of water.

Tsumugi walked in, looking a bit tired, her eyes seemed to bright up when she saw Kirumi however.

"Ah, Kirumi-chan! It is so nice to see you, I have completed the outfit! I want you to try it on for me." She smiled, before Kirumi had a chance to answer she dragged her into her lab.

"This will look amazing on you!" Tsumugi said smiling while she started to remove Kirumi's clothing from her body. Kirumi blushed, she knew it was so she could wear the outfit but this felt strange, she knew Tsumugi was doing this so she could help put on the costume but she could of sworn at some points she was purposely touching different parts of her body, she shrugged it off as nothing though.

"Shirogane-chan, I really think we should wait until I served everyone breakfast." Kirumi whispered to her, but Tsumugi ignored her.

"It will be even better for them to see you at breakfast. Give them a treat for the rest of the day. Trust me, guys will be all over you. I worked hard on this costume so boys would want to do "sexy" stuff to you." Tsumugi said smiling, and drooling a little, however, Kirumi could of sworn she saw disappointment in the cosplayer's eyes.

Tsumugi grabbed the costume and passed it to Kirumi, "You can put it on now, I'll help you." She told her before Kirumi put the outfit on herself.

Turns out she was right about the dress being tight AND small, it felt more like a children's outfit then a grow ups, it still covered most areas of her body, especially the ones that needed covering, but other than that it was too revealing.

For a couple of seconds Kirumi could of swore she saw her crush's nose bleed, but she assumed Tsumugi accidentally hit herself in the face or something.

"All we need to do now is to show everyone!" Tsumugi said cheerfully, dragging Kirumi out of her lab, but first she grabbed a feather duster.

"Hold onto this for sex appeal!" She smiled, quickly gave it to Kirumi and then pushed her into the kitchen.

"Everyone! Look at my new model!" She cheered, Kirumi froze, _what_ She looked around, most people had their mouths open in surprise, and she could of swore she heard Ouma say, "Mom... why are you wearing that?" But then she was probably seeing things to, so she ignored it, her face turned into a dark crimson colour, the same colour as Maki's sailor suit. She immediately walked away but Tsumugi caught up to her.

"Why did you walk away? It was getting good, you have a nice body, why won't you show it off?" She cried, you could see the look of sadness in her eyes and face.

"I-I honestly don't think I'm that pretty Shirogane-chan. You would look nice in the outfit, I wouldn't. I didn't even FEEL sexy in the outfit, I felt like a grownup wearing a kids outfit for Halloween." Kirumi sighed, looking at the ground to avoid Tsumugi's sad face.

"You are very pretty Kirumi, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She whispered, "I'm sure you'll get a lot of guys after you soon."

Kirumi sighed again and began to speak, "And what use would that do for me? To tell you the truth Shirogane-chan... I'm not interested in dating boys. I would prefer if you didn't judge me because of this."

Tsumugi paused to take in what Kirumi just said, "Kirumi-chan... does that mean you are a..." Kirumi knew what word she would say next, "Yes Shirogane-chan, I'm interested in girls instead of boys. I hope this doesn't become a problem, it's honestly not my fault if you hate me because of it. I was born that way."

Tsumugi walked up to Kirumi and gently placed her hand on her cheek, "Why would I hate you just because you like girls? There's no reason to be ashamed Kirumi, it's alright." She told her, smiling. Tsumugi could of sworn she felt a few tears rush down Kirumi's face. She gently hugged the maid and kept hugging her for a couple of seconds before letting go.

"I'm glad you are able to accept me for who I am Shirogane-chan." Kirumi told her, she smiled at the maid.

"I'm glad you let me put the maids outfit on you. Thanks for that." She smiled. "I can't pay you for that, but I just want to give you something in return."

Kirumi was confused on what she meant before the cosplayer gently kissed her on the cheek before smiling and walking back to her lab.

Kirumi just stood there, stunned.

 _I probably should get back to serving the others_ She thought as she went back to the kitchen to help everyone because they needed her to help them.

Kirumi quickly remembered that her crush never had breakfast, she would leave her some for later. Maybe even start again? What food did she like?

Luckily for her she didn't need to because Tsumugi just went back into the kitchen straight after she thought that.

"Thank goodness." She whispered before she finally opened the door and walked in. 


	2. Insulting your crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi has feelings for the cosplayer but doesn't know what to do, and she ruins her chances by accidentally insulting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing this ship, I'm sorry XD
> 
>  
> 
> I'm open to critism, but no flames

_I loved writing the first one-shot, so I decided to write a sequel to it. Here it goes!_

Kirumi wasn't a person who would want to talk about crushes, but for some reason, later that day, she would accidentally insult her crush.

It started that morning when Kirumi woke up. She looked at the clock beside her to see, like every other day she woke up, It was 6 AM. It was a school day, so she would have to make breakfast for everyone, go to class, do her homework, help everyone and work for the rest of the day, and then go to sleep at 10 PM.

Luckily for her it was Friday, so she only had one day full of classes before she could her weekend homework then go do the rest of her work.

She quickly threw her uniform on, then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, the classes started at 8:50AM and ended at 3:50PM, so she had more than two hours to make breakfast, then seven hours of classes.

She expected to be the only one to be awake but to her surprise Ouma was also awake.

"Hello Ouma-Sama, I didn't expect you to be up so early." Kirumi said, going over to the kettle to make tea for Ouma.

"Hi mom." He replied with, watching Kirumi as she poured the water into the cup to make tea. While she was doing this however, another person walked into the kitchen, and unluckily for Kirumi, it happened to be her crush, Tsumugi.

"Hello Shirogane-chan, would you care for any tea?" Kirumi asked, trying hard not to stutter or make a fool of herself.

"No thank you." Tsumugi said, smiling at the silver haired maid.

"Do you want anything at all?" The maid asked again.

"It's fine Kirumi, I'm not thirsty, I'll be okay." Tsumugi said.

"I can make you tea if you're thirsty later..." Kirumi began to say.

"It's alright! You don't need to ask." Tsumugi told her, and then Kirumi sighed and said "Okay."

Ouma walked up and stood next to Kirumi, "So how long have you liked her?" He asked.

Kirumi felt nervous for a couple of seconds, "What do you mean Ouma-Sama? I like nearly everyone. She is one of them."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you hold romantic feelings for her."

"You guys know I can hear you right?" Tsumugi said, listening into the talk.

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!" Kirumi said annoyed, she grabbed the broom and hit Ouma over the head with it in anger.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ouma asked rubbing his head.

Tsumugi gently walked up to Kirumi, "Ouma, can we be alone for a few seconds?" She asked in a calm voice.

"You really hit it hard! That's it! I'm not talking to you!" Ouma said as he stormed off.

Tsumugi stood in front of Kirumi, "Kirumi, I told you before, there's nothing wrong with liking girls. Why did you get so defensive about it?" She asked.

"I don't want anyone else to know! Ouma is lying again! I DON'T hold any romantic feelings for you," Kirumi was holding the broom tight.

"But I thought...." Tsumugi began to say. Kirumi cut her off.

"Oh? So you think just because I'm lesbian it makes me want to date all the girls in the world? Or at least the ones I find attractive? Well you're mistaken! I want to be left alone, I don't want your homophobic body near me right now!" She finally snapped. She immediately regretted it when she saw Tsumugi's look of terror and sadness, tears forming in her eyes.

 _Oh no, that was so out of character, I'm sorry Shirogane-chan!_ She thought, but she knew it was too late to take it back, Tsumugi ran out of the room, crying.

Oh how she wished she could take back the words she said, she had hurt the only person she ever came out too.

"I'll apologise later, I need to get ready for classes." She said to herself as she grabbed her bag and went down to the classes.

\-----------------------------------

After all her classes were over, Kirumi went back to her room to start on her homework, if she got it all done in an hour, she could serve others and maybe even have time to apologise to Tsumugi.

The silver haired maid opened her maths copy book and began writing in it, it all felt like nonsense to her though, but she didn't care, she needed to complete it all and apologise.

It took awhile, but after 53 minutes of hard work she finally managed to complete all her homework, she had seven minutes to apologise to Tsumugi.

She took a deep breath and walked over to her lab. She quietly opened the door and walked in.

Tsumugi was standing there, she didn't hear Kirumi come in and she was working on a costume. Kirumi gently walked towards her.

"Shirogane-chan, we need to talk." Kirumi said, Tsumugi turned around, Kirumi could tell she was still crying. She had been hiding her crying at school but now she was out of classes she could cry all she wanted.

Tsumugi gently nodded and sat down, Kirumi sat next to her.

Kirumi took a deep breath then she began to talk, "Shirogane-chan, on my behalf, I would like to professionally apologise for what I said earlier this morning, I swear that I didn't mean it. I don't actually think you're homophobic, I was just mad at Ouma at the time, but I took my anger out on you. I shouldn't of done that. You're the only person I ever told about my sexual preference, and you managed to keep that secret, you didn't tell anyone, because you're a kind person. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

Tsumugi stayed silent for a few moments before signing and saying, "It's fine. I forgive you." Kirumi could sense Tsumugi still was feeling hurt though.

Kirumi wanted to try and comfort the blue haired cosplayer, so she knew what she would like.

"Shirogane-chan, I understand you may not want to spend time with me, but I'm offering to watch a couple of episodes of your favourite animes with you." She said, the cosplayer looked at her and smiled.

"I would like that."

Tsumugi didn't notice, but Kirumi gently smiled to herself, she could finally spend time with the girl she liked.

But first, she had work to do.

"I'll watch it with you at 10PM, okay?" She said, Tsumugi nodded and went back to her sewing.

\-----------------------------------

It was 10PM that night, Kirumi took a deep breath, everyone was asleep at this rate except for her and Tsumugi, she didn't know what anime she liked, so she would be surprised.

To her surprise though (or not) Tsumugi was wearing a cosplay.

"It's nice that you wanted to join me, I have decided that we will be watching Sailor Moon! Yay!" Tsumugi said, clapping her hands with innocence.

Kirumi was surprised for a couple of seconds, Isn't that a kids anime? Why would she want us to watch it?

Kirumi nodded as she sat down next to her, but Tsumugi suddenly got up, "I have a cosplay for you as well Kirumi! Can you wear this while we're watching this? Please?" She was holding up a blue and white outfit, similar to the one Tsumugi was wearing, just a slightly different colour and a short haired blonde wig. Kirumi sighed.

"Sure. I guess."

Tsumugi quickly removed the dress Kirumi was wearing and grabbed the cosplay, to be honest, Kirumi thought that it would take longer for Tsumugi to change the clothes but she actually didn't take that long.

"Okay! We're ready now!" Tsumugi smiled, sitting down, and motioning Kirumi to sit down, which she did.

Fifteen minutes into the show however, Kirumi felt Tsumugi gently laying her head on her shoulder. She removed the wig Tsumugi was wearing and put it next to her, she gently began stroking her hair. Both females were blushing at this point.

Finally Tsumugi sat up and turned to Kirumi.

"Kirumi, can I ask you something? I want you to be hundred percentage honest." She said, gently grabbing her gloved hand.

"Yes Shirogane-chan?" Kirumi asked.

Tsumugi looked deep into her eyes and said, "this morning, you told me you didn't like me that way. Were you telling me the truth? Please be honest."

Kirumi didn't want to answer, but she knew she had to, it was for her own good.

"Well, in the terms of your question, I must truthfully answer yes. I do like you." She said, before turning away, "I apologise Shirogane-chan."

"Kirumi...." Tsumugi began to say, she tapped Kirumi on the shoulder, and when she turned to look at Tsumugi, the blue haired cosplayer planted a kiss on her lips.

"I feel the same way about you."


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, it's an immediate follow up to my last one-shot with these two, so if you don't understand the start, go read that first. Enjoy! Also, if you don't know their sexual orientation in this fanfic, Kirumi is lesbian and Tsumugi is bi in this. Ironically, in my normal headcanons it's the other way around sometimes.

Kirumi was sitting there, in the past five minutes, she had told Tsumugi how she felt about her and it turned out, she felt the same way.

"Shirogane-chan.... you like me?" She asked. The cosplayer smiled and nodded.

"I just said that, or were you distracted by me again?" She asked, still smiling.

A blush went across the maid's face, she wanted to believe her crush, but she didn't feel like she was telling the truth.

"I heard you Shirogane-chan. The problem is... I'm not one hundred percent certain you're telling the truth, you see, a few months back, I found a stash of explicit "yaoi" manga under your bed. I knew automatically you were straight then." Kirumi explained to her, Tsumugi was speechless for a few seconds before she gently laughed.

"Kirumi, just because I like yaoi doesn't mean I can't fall in love with girls! I know that may sound weird, but what I mean is, while I do like reading and watching boys doing it, I admit, I've had more romantic attractions towards girls then boys in. I think you're the only one who returned the feelings though."

Kirumi started to think, "wait... Tsumugi, you're telling me that you're... wait, there are many sexual orientations where you like both genders... bisexual, pansexual, de-"

Tsumugi gently put her lips onto the maid's, "I'm bisexual Kirumi, I hope that explains it, and do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked.

Kirumi nodded, looking at her.

"How long have you liked me?"

Kirumi took a deep breath, she would have to answer.

"Honestly Shirogane-chan, I always found you attractive but I started liking you romantically a few weeks back, mainly when you started making the maid costume for me. I didn't want you to find out because if I told you, you would know I'm lesbian and it would disappoint you. You probably would of gave up as I know you wanted me to look sexy for the boys, but that messed up mainly because I'm pretty certain all the boys are in relationships with each other."

"You're forgetting a few are single, and Kaito is dating Maki." Tsumugi added.

"Sorry, well... wait a second, you're telling me there is only one straight couple in this whole class?"

"Yes. And that's good, now I can sneak cameras into the boys rooms and watch them do "sexy stuff" to each other." Tsumugi told her, smiling.

Kirumi didn't reply. _I need to talk to her about that later._

"So, same question for you Shirogane-chan, how long have you liked me?" She asked.

"Honestly, it was actually before we became closer, probably a few months ago. You are very attractive and I always admired your personality, you're very hardworking, I like that about you." She smiled. Kirumi blushed at the compliment.

"So... wait, I'll make a list of the couples later, just how many people are single?" Kirumi asked Tsumugi, confused.

She didn't seem to care however.

Tsumugi gently laid her head onto her crush's lap, Kirumi began stroking her hair again. She took a deep breath, she hoped Tsumugi would answer the way she wished she would.

"Shirogane-chan?"

"Yes?" She answered with, gently looking up at the silver haired maid.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

It was a simple question, one that was asked everyday all over the world, but Tsumugi still blushed, her cheeks turning a rose colour. In contrast with her blue hair.

"Yes." She gently whispered, Kirumi couldn't help but give a small smile at that.

Tsumugi soon fell asleep, still on Kirumi's lap. Kirumi sort of liked the feeling of it, but she needed sleep, and Sailor Moon was still on. She didn't care however, she just slept sitting up.

\-----------------------------------

Tsumugi started brushing her hair, it was a day after she and Kirumi began an official relationship, and Tsumugi had decided to go on a date with her lover.

She decided to go for her usual attire, she felt it was the most formal thing she had, she didn't have plans to go anywhere formal, but she wanted to please her girlfriend.

At 5PM that day Tsumugi went over to her girlfriend's room and knocked on the door.

"Kirumi? Are you there?" She asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Shirogane-chan." The voice replied, Tsumugi walked in. To her surprise, Kirumi was wearing the maid's outfit that Tsumugi made her a few weeks back.

"Wow... you look sexy." Tsumugi purred, looking at Kirumi wearing the outfit.

Kirumi looked embarrassed, "Thank you I guess Shirogane-chan.... where did you choose to go?"

Tsumugi just smiled at her, "I decided to just go to the beach, it's peaceful and I think you'd enjoy it." She grabbed Kirumi's gloved hand and dragged her outside to get to the beach.

Tsumugi literally had to drag Kirumi to the beach, and was running the whole time, the maid had a hard time catching up.

They finally reached the beach, where Tsumugi gently sat down on the sand, and motioned Kirumi to sit next to her, which she did.

"I didn't know you liked beaches." Kirumi told her, Tsumugi answered with "I've seen beautiful sunsets in anime and manga. Even a few visual novels. They are designed well, and I like the colours, a lot of anime characters are the colour of a sunset."

Kirumi listened to Tsumugi talk more about anime, gently watching the sunset, she honestly found it relaxing, as much as she hated resting, as long as she was with the person she loved, she would tolerate resting just for her. In fact, at that moment, she wanted Tsumugi to lay on her like she was a pillow, just so they could be touching.

Kirumi gently planted a kiss onto Tsumugi's forehead, the cosplayer loved having the maid being affectionate and just laid her head on her lap, she could hear a few homophobic comments from a few people passing by, but she was just ignoring it, she wouldn't listen to any of those comments, what would they know about love?

It was around 10PM when Kirumi turned to Tsumugi and told her they had to go back to the school because they had lessons the next two days, Tsumugi sadly agreed with her, as much as she wanted this date to last forever, she knew she had to respect her girlfriends wishes.

The two lovers walked back to the school, before Kirumi went into her room, she turned to Tsumugi.

"Thank you for the lovely date tonight Shirogane-chan." She told her, gently kissing her lips before walking in.

_Overall,_ Tsumugi thought, _it wasn't a terrible night._


	4. Learning The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class learn of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew that I'd love writing these one-shots as much as I do, this pairing turned from second favourite ship to favourite :D This ties in with my "Is Kirumi Gay Or European" comic I made awhile back. Enjoy! I also reference my second favourite Kirumi ship

Today was a weird day to say the least, everyone learned about her sexual preference today, but not exactly in the way she was expecting.

She had finally finished her classes and homework, and she was reading a book because for once, the rooms weren't a mess.

She was in the room alone, she found an interest in the book she was holding.

That was, until nearly everyone entered the room, with the exception of Kaito.

Kirumi sighed, she knew everyone in there would mess up the room. Until she heard whispering, that's when she noticed Tsumugi watching this.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsumugi asked.

"We're trying to work out Kirumi's sexual orientation, lately, I had a feeling she isn't straight..." Saihara tried to whisper to her, but Kirumi heard.

Kirumi's biggest concern was why did everyone want to know her sexual orientation? Why was that important? She decided to say no to shut them up.

"What are you talking about? I am straight! And who are you to judge? You're dating Ouma! Tsumugi can confirm who my lover is! Tell him!" She told them, and quickly looked at Tsumugi and nodded.

"Yea... she's dating.... I don't think I should say this as I'll get into trouble..." She said, "If it proves my sexuality, it's okay!" Kirumi told her.

"Fine... she's... err.. with Korekiyo."

Everyone was stunned, Korekiyo especially, Kirumi gave him an apologetic look but then looked at Saihara.

"See?" She said, Saihara seemed to been thinking but to his luck, Kaito came in, without a shirt on for some reason.

Saihara couldn't help but notice that she didn't even take a glance at him, he whispered to Kaito, "Just walk around Kirumi for a few seconds." Kaito nodded and did so.

But nothing happened. She didn't take one glance.

Saihara immediately grew suspicious. He saw Kaede next to him, "Did you see it?"

Kaede was confused, "See what? Kaito walking around with his shirt off? Yes." Maki immediately gave Kaede the death glare.

"Well, yes, but I meant Kirumi, there is literally no way she could be straight." Saihara told her.

"And how is that?" She asked.

"She literally had no reaction to Kaito, and neither did Tenko but we established she's gay. I think Kirumi is too."

Kirumi pretended to ignore him and just continued with the book until Kaede said, "And how do you know she's not asexual?"

"But we don't know if she's homoromantic, which means she is only attracted to the same sex." He told Kaede, Kirumi still wasn't listening, but started to get a bit nervous.

"So you think she's into girls but you can't prove it, you know that you'll appear homophobic if you're wrong." Kaede told him.

Saihara immediately responded with, "I know I am..."

Kirumi glared at him, then Saihara began to quote Gay Or European, with lyrics changed so it would suit Kirumi, "There! Right There! Look at that pale and delicate skin, look at the killer shape she's in, look at her hair, parted so thin... oh please she's gay, totally gay!"

Kirumi heard Kaede sigh and she said to Saihara, "I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate, a totally straight expatriate, this girls not gay I say not gay."

Kirumi was now confused, _they know I can hear them right?_ She thought.

Then Kaede brought up a strange point, "Is she gay.... or European?"

At this rate Kirumi started to get the feeling that everyone except Tsumugi was an idiot.

Kirumi continued reading the book, until suddenly she heard Ouma's voice.

"Hold it right there!" Kirumi froze, _Oh no he's going to tell everyone!_ She thought, an incident happened last night where he found out.

"Look at that condescending smirk, seen it on every girl at work, that is a girly girly jerk, she's not gay I say no way!" Kirumi sighed in relief after hearing Ouma say that, he was trying to help her? Why was he acting out of character? Then she remembered, she bribed him with Panta.

Then she realised what she was being accused of, so she stood up when they started accusing her of being gay, so to attempt to prove she wasn't, she walked up to Korekiyo and kissed him on the cheek, much to the confusing of Tsumugi and Korekiyo.

Then nearly everyone yelled "Damnit!" At that point. The song started again. This time they began judging her fashion style, she rolled her eyes at them.

At this rate people were getting stressed trying to work out her sexuality until Maki whispered to Kaede and Saihara, "Give me a chance to crack her, I have an idea I'd like to try." "The floor is yours."

Maki stood in front of Kirumi, "So Tojo-chan this alleged affair with Shinguuji-Sama has been going on for...?"

"Since last month." Kirumi answered with, feeling like this could end well.

"And your first name again is?"

Kirumi sighed, "Kirumi, you know that Harukawa-chan."

Maki gave a small smile, "and your girlfriends name is?"

"Shirogane-chan." Kirumi answered, then she realised what she said. Tsumugi looked surprised that she had just revealed everything in that one sentence.

"I'm sorry! I misheard you! You had said girlfriend, I thought you had said good friend...." she proclaimed, then she sighed and smiled, "Shirogane-chan is a good friend." She then curtseyed.

There was silence for a few moments, no one knew what to say, and for awhile Kirumi thought she was safe, until she heard a voice say, "You BITCH!"

It was Tsumugi who said that. Kirumi was shocked.

"YOU LYING BITCH!"

Kirumi tried hard not to hit her girlfriend, but she knew not to, she knew what would happen next.

"That is it! I'm not covering for you anymore! Everyone! Let me just make this clear, Kirumi isn't asexual or European." Tsumugi told them.

"What about her sexual preference?" Saihara asked.

"She's not European Kaede, she's just gay." Tsumugi smirked, Kirumi IMMEDIATELY flushed red, Tsumugi turned to Kirumi, "I told you before, it's okay to like girls, you need to stop being a completely closest case. Kirumi's lover is me, not Korekiyo, I was trying to cover for her. I promise you, she has no feeling for boys at all, she is 100 percent gay."

Kirumi tried to go back to her book, but Tsumugi grabbed it from her and smirked, "Kirumi, you know you're gay, don't deny it."

Kirumi flushed harder, "I'm straight." She said calmly.

"Says the moans from yesterday." Tsumugi told everyone, Kirumi was silent, shocked, and REALLY embarrassed.

"She is gay everyone, Kirumi, confirm it, it will make everything easier." She told her, sitting next to her.

Kirumi sighed, "Fine, okay? I'm gay."

Ouma yelled out, "Alright! We get it! Your gay, you're pretty fucking gay! I'm not deaf you moron! And I doubt anyone here is!"

Tsumugi just smiled at the others, "You can all go now, there's no need for anyone to be here, don't judge, and I can confirm that me and her are in a relationship." She purred, as she gently laid her head on Kirumi's shoulder.

The others did leave, and Kirumi just said to Tsumugi, "I'm glad they aren't judging. Thanks for telling them for me." She whispered, Tsumugi smiled at her lover and gently kissed her.

"My pleasure,"


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a double date with Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate I may end up having writers block, so if anyone could suggest ideas that be great, but it must feature the main pairing. Why am I talking to myself? Like, barely people read this fanfic. Anyway, bc I'm probably bothering one of them too much nowadays (I hope I'm not) , I decided to add her favourite pairing in this. You know who u are! And for once, this is being set in Tsumugi's POV

Tsumugi couldn't of been more excited today, she was going on a date with the girl she loved almost as much as anime, or did she love Kirumi more than anime? She didn't know, she loved both things to death either way.

But to make things more fun, it was a double date with Ouma and Saihara.

It wasn't actually her idea, it was Saihara's, he suggested it to Kirumi behind their lovers backs and set the date up.

Tsumugi debated if she should just keep on what was wearing, which was her usual clothing, just go in her underwear or cosplay. She decided usual clothing.

She walked into Kirumi's room to help her get ready as well, the silver haired girl was wearing her usual maids dress, "are you ready? Do you want me to do your hair?" Tsumugi asked, the response was "No thanks. I feel like my hair will be okay."

Tsumugi gently kissed her girlfriend and dragged her out of the school to wait for Saihara and Ouma, which, luckily, didn't take long.

"Okay, where are we going for this date?" Ouma asked.

"I decided to go to the cinema, they have some movie out, I don't know what. Some dark grey movie." Kirumi answered with.

Tsumugi looked a bit surprised at the fact her girlfriend had picked probably the worst movie possible for them to watch, but I guess if that's what the others wanted to see, it was fine, she guessed.

Luckily Tsumugi had brought a lot of candy for the movie, and if she got bored she could probably sleep on Kirumi, or just go to the bathroom and wait until the movie was over.

The four of them started to walk to the cinema, however, Ouma began to take his phone out and went over to Tsumugi.  
“Tsumugi, I found these memes. I honestly think you’ll like them, and I’m bored already, I never agreed to a double date!” He told her.  
“I would like to see these memes, and to be honest, I wasn’t told until the last minute either.” Tsumugi told him, Ouma nodded.  
He put something on his phone and started showing it, the title said “Gay Or European.”   
“This meme is famous throughout fandoms when someone thinks another character is gay.” Ouma explained to her.  
“I’ll look it up later, wait, wasn’t that the song you guys made a parody of just so you could work out Kirumi’s sexuality? I thought it was called There! Right There!”   
“Well it’s not.” Ouma said, then Tsumugi looked up.  
“Oh look, we’re here.”   
———————————–  
Halfway throughout the movie, Tsumugi could tell Ouma was bored. But it still took her by surprise when she saw him get up and sit on his boyfriend’s lap.   
She wondered if that was on purpose or not, because she could tell exactly by the way he was sitting on Saihara that it made her suspicious, but she kept her eyes on them…. just in case something bad happened….  
She then suddenly heard a yawn next to her, she turned to see her girlfriend, looking sleepy.   
“Are you tired Kirumi? Or is the movie boring?” Tsumugi asked her, really confused.  
“In a way, both, I regret picking this movie. But I was up all night last night studying stuff about your favourite amines. I wanted to know about them so we can talk about something you like.” She told her, she yawned again.  
Tsumugi knew that a usual conversation had them talk about cosplaying or Kirumi’s work of being a maid. This wasn’t the case for dates however, when they were on a date usually they just enjoyed each other’s company and cuddled.

“Kirumi, you don’t have to study anime to have us talk. I’m happy to talk about you about anything. I care for you. You should get sleep more often. I don’t like seeing you tired.” The cosplayer told her, she then thought she heard Saihara say something but couldn’t work it out, it sounded a lot like Ouma’s name, but maybe that was her imagination?

Tsumugi decided to drag Kirumi, Saihara and Ouma out of the cinema.

"I want to save your sanity, we can just go back to the school and watch a good movie together." Tsumugi said, walking back to the school, holding onto Kirumi.

When they finally got back, Tsumugi went into her room to grab a movie, but then she remembered she had to look up memes.

She got onto her phone and looked up "Gay Or European."

Honestly the title made more sense, then she noticed the recommended videos, one of them was called "We Are Number One."

She looked up all different memes she could find, even the image ones. She honestly loved them.

She didn't realise the time, but she spent an hour looking at memes. She didn't know until Kirumi walked into the room to check if her girlfriend was okay.

"Shirogane-chan? Why didn't you pick a movie?" She asked, confused.

"Oh... I forgot... sorry Kirumi." She told her. Grabbing the nearest video to her.

"Let's watch the movie." Kirumi told her, Tsumugi was then dragged towards the room where they could watch the movie.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't really a movie.

It was more of a video Tsumugi managed to get of two classmates in a relationship...

Well she did always say she wanted to watch a video of her classmates doing "sexy" stuff.

Kirumi IMMEDIATELY turned the video off, "Tsumugi! We need to talk."

The two of them went into the cosplayer's bedroom.

"Tsumugi... WHY do you have a video of those two..." Tsumugi saw she was struggling to say words that were appropriate.

"I honestly don't know... I apologise Kirumi...." Tsumugi said, she was lying about the bit where she said she didn't know, but she was sorry.

"You should be apologising to Saihara and Ouma, not me. Just don't do it again." Kirumi said, but she gently kissed Tsumugi on the cheek, "You know I love you, I just don't want you to get into trouble with the class."

Tsumugi nodded, "I'll apologise, do you mind staying here? You'll see why soon."

After she apologised (which it took awhile for them to forgive) she went back to Kirumi.

"I apologised. Now, you may want to know what I wanted?" She said, Kirumi nodded.

She responded by pinning her girlfriend to the wall and began kissing her fiercely.

_It's obvious what I want, and it's you Kirumi._


	6. Comforting another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi has to cheer up an upset Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate it took me awhile to come up with an idea, and since I wrote two one shots yesterday, this will probably be published on Sunday. It's also because it took me awhile to find out who would be more sensitive in this situation, but luckily a friend helped out. So enjoy this one-shot. This may shock you, but this is set in Tsumugi's POV, also, bare in mind I know nothing about Love! Live! So I had my friend Booty help me.

Tsumugi didn't want to feel the need to kill anyone today, but the world works in a strange way.

She had just been minding her own business, into her lab, designing different cosplays from the most recent anime she watched, which was Love! Live!

She was in the middle of making a cosplay of Nozomi Toujou (Which made her automatically think of her girlfriend) when she heard the door to her lab open and then slam shut.

She turned to see who was there, and she was not surprised to see her girlfriend had came in.

But what DID surprise her was the fact her girlfriend had tears rushing down her face, Tsumugi froze in surprise, it was then when she noticed there was dirt stains all over Kirumi's dress.

Tsumugi quickly grabbed some tissues that were luckily nearby and offered some to her, "Kirumi... what happened? We should go to your room, it's more private." Kirumi nodded and Tsumugi walked into the maid's room and sat down on the bed, "Tell me everything that happened." She told the silver haired maid.

Kirumi used the tissues to clean her tears, Tsumugi also helped wipe some away, that's when she began to speak.

"I don't want to bother you like this Shirogane-chan, I'm sorry." She said, Tsumugi gently grabbed her hand, "You won't bother me, tell me what's wrong."

Tsumugi began to hug Kirumi, she felt some of her tears fall onto her, but she didn't care, her only concern right now was to find out what had happened to Kirumi and cheer her up.

"Kirumi, it's okay, tell me what happened, I won't judge, I promise." She said, looking directly into her eyes.

Kirumi finally managed to catch her breath, "Shirogane-chan... earlier today I was at the park where a guy came up to me and tried chatting me up-" Tsumugi knew immediately that Kirumi probably got attacked physically, "I told him I wasn't interested but then when things were getting really strange I thought for some reason it would be a good idea to tell him that I just didn't like boys that way, things didn't end well." She said, a few more tears running down.

"He didn't hurt you.... did he?" Tsumugi asked, clinging onto Kirumi, gently stroking her hair, attempting to comfort her.

Kirumi only pointed to the dirt stains on her dress in response.

Tsumugi took a wild guess at what happened, she didn't want to know what happened to her in case it was too violent, but she knew she had to.

"I need to know what happened in case you're severely injured." Tsumugi said, she held onto Kirum more tightly.

"I got into a fight with the person, and luckily I didn't break anything, really the worst that happened was I was pushed onto the ground." Kirumi explained to her.

"Were you called any names?" Tsumugi asked, Kirumi only nodded in response.

"Tell me what, were they offensive?" She asked, _stupid Tsumugi!_ She thought, _of course they would be offensive! She is clearly upset!_

"It's not important Shirogane-chan. I'll be okay. No need to make a big deal about it." Kirumi told her, "I think I'm overreacting, maybe I should go get to work."

Tsumugi just stood there, watching Kirumi get up and walk away, she truly wanted to help the maid, she could tell she was upset but Kirumi didn't care and just wanted to do work.

Tsumugi decided to try and think of a way to help Kirumi, what could she do?

Then she got an idea. She just had to finish the cosplay of Nozomi.

\-----------------------------------

Later that day Tsumugi saw Kirumi was still cleaning all the rooms, despite the fact she had already cleaned that room twice.

She walked over to her, Kirumi wasn't crying, but she could tell she was still hurt from earlier.

"Kirumi, I want you to watch something with me. I think you may like it. It's called Love! Live!" She said, gently grabbing the maid's gloved hand and dragging her to watch it.

Kirumi was still upset, but Tsumugi managed to bring her into her lab to put a cosplay on her.

"Shirogane-chan, why did you want to see me?" She asked, Tsumugi just grabbed the cosplay she made of Nozomi and gave it to Kirumi, "I want you to wear this," she said, passing it to Kirumi.

After she put it on her, Tsumugi put on a cosplay herself, this time, as Eli.

She noticed Kirumi was blushing at the outfit she was wearing, but Tsumugi just put on the anime and started watching it. Gently hugging Kirumi throughout the episode.

It wasn't until a scene where Nozomi and Eli were interacting that Tsumugi began to speak, "Kirumi, those two are almost certainly canon, in anime there are a lot of LGBT characters, but I'm pretty certain half the characters in this show are not straight, and this show has a lot of fans."

She looked at Kirumi, waiting for her to react, when she didn't after a few seconds, Tsumugi just started to gently hug her, in an attempt to comfort her.

Tsumugi heard Kirumi sigh, "You don't have to do this Shirogane-chan. I'll be fine."

"I don't really believe that, I want you to feel better, I hate seeing you upset." Tsumugi answered with, she kissed Kirumi before gently laying her head on the pillow near her.

She noticed Kirumi didn't really seem happy, then she finally heard Kirumi talk again, "Shirogane-chan... is it bad that I don't like boys that way? I just can't really get the words out of my head..."

Tsumugi was surprised that Kirumi was even thinking that, she gently kissed her again, "Kirumi, I have told you on more than one occasion, it's perfectly okay to not like boys, I'm 100 hundred percent certain you're not the only girl here in the school who's lesbian."

She decided to turn the anime off, they had already finished it, "I think you should go to bed Kirumi, we have classes in the morning." Kirumi nodded and walked towards her room, however, Tsumugi stopped her, "Kirumi, do you mind if you stay in my room with me? I want to make sure you're okay. You may end up not being able to sleep after what happened."

Kirumi paused for a few seconds, before finally saying, "If it makes you feel better, I will."

Tsumugi just smiled as she saw Kirumi walking into her bedroom, she promised herself to just make sure Kirumi was safe all night, and she just wrapped her arms around her and they both fell asleep.


	7. Getting Hit On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi gets hit on, much to Tsumugi’s displeasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not think of any ideas for awhile, then I started to do this, and thank goodness I’m using one of my OTPs (Korekiyo x Kirumi), because if I had to use Tsumugi, then I’d be forced to write one of my NOTPs (Rantaro x Tsumugi), which would NOT be good, I’m also doing this in Kirumi’s POV. Btw, this is set before Kirumi and Tsumugi come out to the class. I probably should have written this earlier, but I didn't so whoops....

Kirumi thought for the longest time possible that the only person who harboured any romantic feelings for her was Tsumugi, but to her surprise, she was wrong.

It started that morning when she woke up at her usual time. It was a quiet Saturday and she had work to do! She managed to complete her weekend homework. Maybe today after her work she could go on a date with her cosplaying girlfriend!

She went into the kitchen and started making food for the other students, that’s when she heard a voice behind her, which she recognised in two seconds.

“Kukuku, a human is doing something they love, how beautiful.”

Kirumi turned to see Korekiyo was behind her, she curtsied, “Hello Shinguuji-sama, you’re up early.”

“I had to get up to study humans, you’re the only human who was awake so I decided to see what you were doing.”

Kirumi nodded at this, she then turned to complete her work, but Korekiyo began talking to her again.

“Tojo-chan, you seem like a very interesting human, would you care to be friends with my sister sometime in the future?” He asked, Kirumi literally had no response.

“I think I will pass on that offer, sorry.” She said, trying hard to concentrate on the work, unaware Korekiyo was standing next to her.

“That is a shame, maybe you would rather be my friend Tojo-chan.”

Kirumi took a sigh, “I will happily work for anyone here and do what they said, well, within reason, but I barely have time to socialise. I apologise.”

“You seem to be good friends with Shirogane-chan, you’re always spending time with her. You seem to have time for her, but not many other people, I understand she’s your friend, but you won’t talk to anyone else, I’m not even sure if you have found a person you could love romantically.” He said, Kirumi couldn’t help but smirk a bit, if only he knew that she HAD found a person she loved romantically.

“Maybe…” he said walking towards her until she was backed against the wall, “I can help you find a romantic partner, you’re not my sister but I guess you’ll do.” He whispered.

Wait _WHAT?_

“W-what are you talking about when you said that I’m not you’re sister but-”

“Kukuku.” He said, “What I meant was that my sister is the only person I truly love, but I guess you’re the closest I can find to her so maybe you should date me, I’m sure you would be surprised Tojo-chan.”

Kirumi knew now would be the best time to tell him. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes Shinguuji-chan, I would be surprised. I’m homosexual.”

Korekiyo paused, taking it in, the reason she said homosexual instead of gay was because gay also means happy, and she had the feeling Korekiyo could get the two of them mixed up.

She saw Korekiyo back away from her, she wondered if he didn’t want to be near her because she was gay, but then he said, “Kukuku, so Tojo-chan is interested in dating females? I apologise, I didn’t know.”

Kirumi nodded, “I’m sorry, I’m just not interested in boys that way, I’m sure you will find a person who likes you soon, but I’m afraid I’m not that person, I’m already in a relationship.”

“Kukuku, who is this lucky person you are dating? Is she a nice person?” Korekiyo asked, Kirumi couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her girlfriend.

“Yes, she is absolutely lovely. I love her to death. She is one of our classmates and I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” Kirumi said, as she went back to cleaning.

“What is her name?” Korekiyo asked, Kirumi turned around.

“I’m dating Shirogane-chan. I’m surprised you didn’t guess earlier.”

“I should of known, I’m sorry, it’s just Shirogane-chan is nearly always talking about “Yaoi” , I didn’t know what it was but it turns out its two males in anime having s-“

"I KNOW WHAT YAOI IS! I DON’T NEED TO BE TOLD!” Kirumi said, surprised and disturbed.

“I’m sorry, you see, because of that, I assumed Shirogane-chan wasn’t into girls.” He replied.

Kirumi finished making the food then put it on the table. She was about to reply when she heard a voice behind her.

“I am into both genders Korekiyo, I love yaoi but I experience more romantic attractions with girls then I do with boys. Is there a term for that?”

Kirumi smiled as she saw Tsumugi was there, she smiled back at her, then she turned to glare at Korekiyo, “I don’t know if you’re dating anyone, but I’m not sure if you would appreciate it if I started flirting with them.”

“Shirogane-chan, he didn’t know.” Kirumi told her, Tsumugi looked surprised and covered her mouth.

“It’s fine. I’ll be on my way, maybe more humans have woken up.” Korekiyo said before leaving.

It was then when Kirumi turned to Tsumugi, “How long have you been here?”

“I’ve been here since you woke up, I walked in as soon as I heard Korekiyo talk, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I don’t think he’d do anything to harm me…”

Tsumugi just kissed Kirumi and smiled.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re alone for now, what do we do?”

Kirumi took a deep breath and looked at her, “I think you should apologise to Shinguuji-sama, I’m well aware that you love me for some reason and that you would hate to see me in pain, but I don’t think he would do anything bad.”

Tsumugi looked annoyed, “He literally was acting flirty with you. I know the type of boy he is. He is creepy and I don’t want you associating with those type of people.”

“You sound like my mother Shirogane-chan, but I do think you should apologise. It won’t take two seconds! Don’t worry.”

Tsumugi sighed and said, “Fine!” Before walking over to Korekiyo.

Kirumi listened to the conversation, which literally was just “Sorry.”

 _Well, it was better than nothing._ She thought.

Tsumugi kissed her when she got back and hugged her tightly.

Kirumi kissed her back and went to wake the others up for breakfast.


	8. Sick Kirumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi tries to take care of a sick Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sick recently myself, so I decided maybe I should write a one shot where Kirumi, the maid, is sick and Tsumugi tries to help her get better. Key word is TRY. I can’t promise she’ll be 100 percent helpful and it’s set in Tsumugi’s POV btw. Enjoy. Btw, warning: I am not a doctor and warning #2: Ouma is trans in this

Tsumugi usually didn’t wake up at 3AM to the sounds of someone groaning in pain, but she did this time.

  
If it had been anyone else, she probably would of turned her head and fell back to sleep, but she knew immediately who was sick the second she heard the groan.

  
She immediately got up and ran into the room where the noise was coming from, turned the lights on and went over to the bed.

  
She saw Kirumi Tojo, the ultimate maid and her girlfriend, lying there, in pain.

  
She immediately rushed towards her and checked her forehead. She could tell almost immediately that Kirumi had a temperature.

  
“Kirumi! Are you okay? You have a temperature!” She immediately said, sitting at the end of the maid’s bed.

  
Kirumi was in obvious pain, Tsumugi knew that, but as soon she walked in, she started to act like she was okay.

  
“Shirogane-chan, I’ll be okay, it’s probably just too hot here, I promise you, I’ll probably be okay in the morning.” She said, but Tsumugi saw that Kirumi seemed to of been in pain just from saying that.

  
“No, I definitely think you’re sick, you should rest tomorrow.” She said, Kirumi shook her head.

  
“I’ll be perfectly okay Shirogane-chan, I’ll probably be okay by tomorrow. You’re acting like you’re my mother.”

  
Kirumi tried to get up but Tsumugi immediately pushed her back down onto the bed and put the blanket over her, “You need sleep.”

  
“But I have work tomorrow…”

  
“You don’t until you get better!”  
Kirumi tried to get up again but Tsumugi gently put her to sleep again, “I promise you, you’ll get better under my watch, I’ll do all your jobs until you feel better my lovely maid.” She purred, stroking her hair.

  
“I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll make sure you feel better soon.” She told her before Kirumi fell asleep, Tsumugi wanted to sleep next to her in case she needed help, but she also had the risk of getting sick.

  
She kissed Kirumi gently before walking back to her own room. Looks like she’d have to take control of all of Kirumi’s jobs tomorrow.

  
———————————–

  
Tsumugi got up two hours later, at 5am, she knew Kirumi often got up early to take care of everyone, it was the weekend so no one had school.

  
Tsumugi found the maid outfit she made Kirumi, she put it on, was it revealing? Yes, but it may give the boys a treat. She grabbed a feather duster, she hoped she looked sexy. But it was her plan to help Kirumi, not look sexy.  
Tsumugi went into the kitchen. _Great, what food does Kirumi make? What are the recipes?_ She thought.

  
She grabbed a book that was nearby, maybe that could help? She went into the fridge, she literally could only find large bottles of grape Fanta. Okay, she found pieces of fruit too, but that didn’t matter. The first though she thought was, _Ouma I’m going to kill you later._

  
She literally had no idea what to do, she kept looking at the cupboards, maybe she should go shopping, what food did she need?

  
She kept thinking this until she saw Kirumi was walking downstairs, much to her shock, “Kirumi? What are you doing? Go back to bed! I can do this!”

  
“Well first of all, I have jobs to do, so I’m going to do them, you seem to be having problems.” She told her.

  
Tsumugi looked annoyed, “Kirumi, I’m doing all the jobs for you, until you get better of course. The more you rest the sooner you can get back to work. And I don’t have any problems.”

  
Kirumi didn’t bother to argue with her, “Fine.” She said, but she didn’t move and just watched Tsumugi attempt to work.  
Tsumugi kept checking the cupboards, then she went back to the fridge and grabbed some fruit.

  
“I guess we’ll be having fruit for breakfast.” Tsumugi told herself. Placing a different fruit on each plate and leaving it there.

  
Kirumi didn’t know what to do, but Tsumugi was trying at least, “Do you have a list of chores you do everyday?” Tsumugi asked her.

  
Kirumi passed a list of chores to Tsumugi, who took it and looked at it, “So… you make food, clean clothes for everyone, clean the rooms, oh boy, your list is long!” She told her, she just placed the plates on the table. “I have no time for breakfast, I must get started!” She said, running towards the other rooms.

  
Kirumi shook her head, Tsumugi was going to be the death of her.  
Tsumugi grabbed the washing basket and went to the washing machine when, while putting clothes in, to her surprise, she found a chest binder.

  
“Huh? How owns this?” She asked herself out loud. Holding it up.

  
“Must belong to one of the boys. Let me gather them all,” she said, holding the binder under her arm and rushing off to gather them all.  
When she finally had gathered them all (yes even Kiibo), she started to speak.

  
“Alright, listen up! My girlfriend is sick so I decided to do her jobs for today! But when I started cleaning I found this!” She held up the chest binder, “Come clean, which one of you owns it? I won’t judge, but I need to know so I can give it back.”

  
All of the boys stayed silent, Tsumugi started to get more annoyed with them by the minute.

  
“I’m not letting any of you leave until I get the truth! Which one of you owns it? If you don’t, I’ll be forced to watch my videos and try to find out.” She snapped, again, no one replied.

  
“Ugh, I just remembered, I don’t record all of you. Maybe I’ll just judge based on how girly you l-” She began to say, but someone cut her off.

  
“Ugh, why are you being transphobic Tsumugi?” Ouma asked, Tsumugi glared at him.

  
“I’m not, I just want to know who owns the binder so I can give it back.”

  
“And you had to get all the boys here just to find out?” Ouma asked, “Couldn’t you of asked individually?”

  
Tsumugi then realised, _That probably would of been a good idea…_

  
“Well if you want some truths, it’s mine! Saihara can confirm it’s not a lie!” Ouma told her, going up and snatching the binder off her.

  
“I haven’t even washed it yet!” She told him but Ouma wasn’t listening to her and just stormed off. The other boys were just standing there, watching everything.

  
Tsumugi slipped out, so far, today was not going well.

  
———————————–

  
Tsumugi finally sighed in exhaustion, no matter how hard she tried at doing chores, she messed up at least once.

  
Ouma refused to talk to her all day, she accidentally made a BIGGER mess while cleaning the rooms and she couldn’t make any food for anyone.

  
_How is Kirumi able to do all of this?_ She thought, she finally managed to go up to Kirumi’s room.

  
The maid was still sick, but Tsumugi could tell she was looking healthier, _that’s a relief_ she thought.

  
“Shirogane-chan, while I appreciate the fact you are doing this for me, and I do think your intentions are good, I have been receiving complaints.” She said, sitting up.

  
“Yes, I know I messed up with Ouma but-”

  
“I am aware you didn’t attempt to be transphobic, but from everything I heard, that wasn’t your only mistake. They complained that you barely gave anything to eat, you caused bigger messes in their rooms and-”

  
“I’m sorry… I wanted you to rest as you’re sick and I attempted to help you with your chores, but maybe next time I’ll stick to my cosplaying.” Tsumugi sighed, Kirumi nodded.

  
“I’m feeling better now, but it is late, maybe you should go to sleep.” Kirumi told her.

  
Tsumugi responded with, “Okay, but in the case you get more sick, I’ll be staying with you.” She grabbed blankets and made herself a bed on the ground before falling asleep, except for times when she heard Kirumi say something that sounded bad, or made any sort of noise that sounded odd.

  
When she started again, Tsumugi just went into the bed with her and just held onto and hugged her for the rest of the night.

  
Honestly, she didn’t care if she herself got sick right now, she just wanted to comfort her hardworking girlfriend.


	9. Sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither can sleep

 

_I don't know. If someone could give me suggestions, that would be great_

Kirumi finally finished her shift for that evening, all she had to do now was go to bed.

But of course, her classmates did not make it easy for her.

She went into the other room and of COURSE there were empty Panta bottles everywhere, gee, couldn't Ouma pick up his shit for once?

She sighed, picking the bottles up and putting them into the recycling bin, even if Ouma was a friend of hers, a part of her wanted to grab a chainsaw and kill him if he made a mess one more time.

She couldn't believe the mess her classmates had made, she had literally just served them all a midnight snack fifteen minutes ago, how could they mess up this badly?

Ugh, why were they all such a mess?

Well, almost all.

She would admit that Korekiyo, Shuichi and maybe Maki (depending on the angle of the sun) weren't exactly the messiest.

But she definitely knew who the messiest was.

And that person gave her a hug from behind her back, and she felt said person attempting to touch her chest.

"Shirogane-sama, as much as it's a pleasure to see you, it's not at this hour, you should see that I am busy."

"Are you stressed?" Tsumugi asked, standing in front of her, stroking her hair.

"Well.... I'm really busy." Kirumi told her, holding onto the broom and beginning to clean.

"Tojo-chan, you need to sleep."

"Shirogane, my country."

"Everything will be fine!"

"SHIROGANE! MY COUNTRY!"

Tsumugi grabbed Kirumi's apron and began dragging her towards her bedroom, threw her onto the bed and just grabbed some ropes and attempted to tie her up so she would stay in the bed.

Keyword being tried.

Kirumi managed to break free before Tsumugi could even attempt to tie the rope around her, and glared at her, Tsumugi smiled in innocence, "sorry?"

Kirumi stormed out of the room and went back to cleaning, Tsumugi following her but received a death glare. Tsumugi watched Kirumi walk down the halls so she chased after her.

She wasn't very quiet.

"Kirumi! Wait!" She yelled loudly, finally reaching up to her.

"Tsumugi? Do you mind keeping it down? You woke everyone up." A voice from behind said, which was Kaede's.

Sure enough, everyone was awake.

Kirumi had it up to here with Tsumugi not being able to sleep, "Oh my goodness! Shirogane! Just GO TO SLEEP! Some of us have very important work! I'm not sure if you know this but I do a LOT of work to make sure this area is tidy! And I had it up to here with you distracting me! So just leave me alone for once! I don't want you bothering me anymore at this time of the night! I will not tolerate it!" Kirumi snapped, glaring at her, but one second after, she wished she could take it back.

She noticed Tsumugi couldn't even speak, and just saw a few tears run down her cheeks before a lot more came down, "F-fine! Be like that! You know Kirumi, if you wanted to break up, you could of just SAID that earlier instead of yelling at me!" Tsumugi cried before running back into her room.

Kirumi stood there in shock, "All I wanted was for her to not distract me at night..... I don't want to break up with her...."

Ouma butted in saying, "Luckily you won't, I'm pretty certain she broke up with you."

"Ouma! Not helping!" Saihara muttered, before everyone else closed the door, pretending what happened didn't happen as they didn't really care less.

Kirumi couldn't even speak for a few minutes, she just went into the kitchen to see if she could continue her work.

But throughout the whole thing, only Tsumugi was on her mind, Kirumi looked down in regret, "I shouldn't have yelled...."

She knew she'd have to make it up to her, but how?

That's when an idea came to her.

She went into the fridge, grabbing some orange juice and pouring it into a cup, before getting some chocolate cookies and putting it onto a plate.

She walked into Tsumugi's bedroom, but she wasn't there, where could she be?

She knew there could only be one place, "her cosplaying room."

She opened a door behind her closest, and walked down, she noticed Tsumugi was sitting in front of a sewing machine, Kirumi could hear her sobs.

"Shirogane-chan?" Kirumi asked, sitting down next to her, placing the plate in front of her, Tsumugi glared at her and didn't speak, but ate a cookie. Her eyes not leaving Kirumi, she could tell she was angry.

"Shirogane-chan, no, Tsumugi, I am really sorry, I yelled at you, I should of stayed silent, all I wanted to do was continue doing work, but all I could do after hurting you was feel regret. I wish I could find better words but I don't know what to say, I just want you to feel better, I was stressed but right now, you're my only concern, and the only girl I love....." Kirumi whispered to her, looking down.

"You used my first name...." Tsumugi whispered, looking at her, Kirumi knew why she was surprised, Kirumi barely used her lover's first name, or anyone's first name.

She felt Tsumugi lay her head on her chest, "I think I overreacted, I shouldn't of bothered you. You're busy most of the time, I'll only bother you from now on when you want to be, and I wasn't actually mad, I just wanted you to feel guilty."

Wait what?

"You wanted me to feel guilty? Well.... it worked.... I'm still sorry...."

Tsumugi began to hug Kirumi, still laying her head on her chest before kissing her.

"I love you Kirumi-chan." Tsumugi purred, Kirumi began to stroke her hair.

"You should go and continue your work." Tsumugi whispered, beginning to sit on her lap and kissing her, "Ah, you feel so nice." She purred, Kirumi blushed.

"M-maybe it is time to go to sleep...." Kirumi said, standing up.

Tsumugi begun to just look down, "Oh.... I can't get to sleep. I'm busy myself, you see, I started a cosplay, I have a deadline in a few days, I'll need to start tonight."

"Shirogane, sleep."

"Tojo my cosplay."

"If I'm sleeping, so are you."

"TOJO, MY COSPLAY!"

Kirumi just sighed, she knew she would have to take this into her own hands, so she picked up Tsumugi bridal style and started bringing her into her bedroom, put her onto the bed and laid down next to her. She felt Tsumugi planting a lot of kisses on her, so she began to kiss her back as well.

To be honest, neither of them actually got any actual sleep for half the night.


End file.
